I Must Save Alpha!
I Must Save Alpha! is the 36th episode of Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited. Synopsis Billy, Kimberly and Rocky are standing in an open plaza when the ground fades away from beneath Tommy's feet, and he starts to slide down the side of the pit that just appeared. Billy and Kimberly rush over and grab his arms, finding when they arrive that the pit slopes down to a hole at the center where a Machine Empire monster awaits. They morph into the Zeo Rangers, respectively, and Gold Ranger grabs Tommy's hand again while Zeo Ranger I uses her Power Disc against the monster. She disappears before the attack can hit, and the Zeo Rangers pull Tommy back out of the pit. Once Tommy is free, the pit disappears, and he observes that they now know why people have been disappearing. In the Power Chamber, the Rangers update Zordon and Delta on what happened. Kim tells them that she thinks the monster kidnapped the missing people, and Delta agrees that it probably took them in order to steal their energy, so what they need to do is to find the place where the people are being kept. Kimberly asks Katherine where she was while this was going on. Billy, concerned, asks if Tommy was injured by the monster, but Kim assures him that Tommy is fine, and is pleased that Billy was concerned about his friend. Then, Kat sneezes once and assures Kim that she's fine, she's just getting a cold. At the Machine Palace, Klank apologizes for his failures and promises that he'll find the Prince of Edenoi and the Zeo Crystal, but Hypnabot mocks him and says she can do it better. As an example of her success, she mentions her "energy farm," which is the pit Tommy almost fell into earlier: with this, humans and robots are caught in her trap and kept alive so that their energy continually feeds into the Machine Palace to bring energy to their monsters. She suggests that Klank can serve as her assistant, which infuriates him. Queen Machina intervenes and tells Hypnabot that she supports her pland and that she'll use the energy farm, but she needs to remember that she and Klank are the same rank and both serve her and Mondo. Hypnabot, after a pause, reluctantly bows. Billy walks down the street and notices Alpha heading his direction. He glances about, wondering if he should leave, but hears Alpha scream as Hypnabot's pit opens under his feet. Billy runs over and tries to grab his hand, but he can't quite reach and Alpha slides into Hypnabot's trap. Kimberly and Tommy come running and find Billy staring at the ground in disbelief, and they confirm it was the same as the pit Alpha saw last time. Kimberly kneels on the ground, looking for any sign of it as Billy looks on and Tommy watches Billy, concerned. Just then their communicators ring and Zordon tells them that he's found the place where the people and robots are being kept. The three Rangers run into a large, open building, and the other Rangers meet them. Tanya senses that a barrier is in place. Kimberly spots Alpha walking by on the next floor up and charges toward him; Billy and Tanya shout a warning but Kim runs headlong into the invisible barrier and bounces off. Rocky and Adam reach out their hands and feel the barrier, and Billy explains that the captured people and robots are behind it, their energy being slowly siphoned off. He suggests that if they all combine their powers, they might be able to break the barrier, so they morph into the Zeo Rangers. On the count of three they send their power at the barrier, but it explodes in their faces and throws them back. Kimberly tells them to try again, but it has the same result. Determined, she tries it one more time by herself, but her power once again rebounds. Another attempt has the same result, and the others try to get her to stop, asking why she's so determined. Zeo Ranger I declares that she has to save Alpha and stands up to prepare for another try. Zeo Ranger V is surprised that Zeo Ranger I is so determined to save Alpha. Suddenly, Zeo Ranger V gets an idea and charges off. Later, he returns then with Katherine in tow; she insists that her cold is fine, and says that they should have called her earlier. Zeo Ranger III notices a crack in the barrier then, and Zeo Ranger I declares that they can break it with one more shot. The seven of them together send their power at the barrier, and it shatters. The Rangers charge in just in time to see the trapped people and robots collapse as their energy is drained. The seven Rangers search for Hypnabot and encounter her in a hallway in the building. After a brief fight, Billy heals her with Aquitar Hydro Mist. The others congratulate him, and Katherine sneezes, earning her an apology from Kimberly for involving her in the fight while she was still sick. Zordon appears over the communicator and tells the Rangers to give energy back to the people and robots who had theirs stolen. Kimberly nods and summons her Zeo Power Pod in sword mode, then holds it out and concentrates. It begins to glow pink, and as the light shines on Hypnabot's victims, they revive. Notes *First appearance of Hypnabot, Somnibot's twin sister, though her relation to Somnibot is not discussed until episode 30, Harmonic Hypnabot. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited